


One Protective Melog

by Hopefulbadger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sweet, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Catra has wanted to finally share that part of herself with Adora, but she's terrified of what Adora might say when the innocent princess learns she is trans.Just a wholesome trans Catra fic
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 73





	One Protective Melog

One Protective Melog

"Can you believe it's only been six months?" Adora whispered into her dance partner's ear as they swayed back and forth amidst the other guests to the first princess prom since Etheria had been freed from Hordak Prime's control.

"Shut up, princess." Catra hissed, overly on edge as she struggled to right letting her guard down in the intimate embrace.

"Oh, come on, you're enjoying this." The woman only taller because of her powers teased into Catra's ear. "Admit it."

"I am enjoying getting out of that damn castle; so bright and colorful. I'll go blind if I have to live there any longer."

"I mean, it isn't called Brightmoon for nothing."

"No, no it's not." Catra sneered.

"You know, you could always go back to the straw mats in the fright zone if you are craving all that doom and gloom again." Adora offered, already knowing that even if Brightmoon was too bright for Catra, it wouldn't be worth leaving if it meant giving up such luxurious beds.

"No!" Catra huffed with the smallest of snuggles into Adora's overly broad chest as She-Ra.

"Why not, it's not like we've been sharing a bed- not like we did when we were really little and you had nightma-" Adora silenced herself at the sensation of claws digging into her back. "Hey!"

"Continue that statement, and we leave the princess prom right now!"

"Come on now, you can't do that to Frosta, her poor little face! Can you imagine how sad she'd be if we left early?" Adora soothed hands down Catra's back and along her sides, going just enough to make it no longer seem innocent.

"She'd cry and it'd be beautiful. Your point?" Catra pulled away to deadpan.

"We can't do that to her." Adora settled the argument with a firm tone; one that left Catra all but melting into her.

"Fine, we can stay- but only for a little while more." Catra and all her bravado almost actually made it sound like she had any part in making the decision.

"Speaking of sharing a bed… it's been six months you know?" Adora first leaned down to kiss Catra's cheek, but then her attention seamlessly slipped down to the other woman's neck.

"S! Stop it with that!" All of Catra's fur ruffled in that adorable way it always did when she was flustered.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Adora obeyed, but it didn't seem to do anything to soothe Catra as her head lifted just so her hot breath grazed in that oh so sinfully wrong way against the other's ear.

Catra wriggled, missing a step in the slow dance before intentionally leading them away from any of the other partygoers. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! What- what's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me is that my beautiful girlfriend and I have been together through so much, and explicitly dating for six months… but somehow, my bed remains cold and lonesome." Adora wrapped her arms tighter around Catra, just doing that slight bit extra to soothe her despite all that may scare the other woman. All Adora's attempts to soothe seemed, to her at least, to be in vain as Catra still locked up in her arms, fur standing on end. Adora could even feel the other woman's heart recklessly pounding.

"I! It's not like you've ever cared!" Catra barked out, still stiff as a board.

"Wait! Who said that?"

"You- well, your actions! You… you've never wanted." The smaller woman hid her face into Adora, fearful that she would understand, fearful that she wouldn't, fuck… Catra was just afraid of everything.

Delicate fingers scratched through the exposed fur in the back of the dress Glimmer had spent so long perfecting for the woman who'd honestly rather just wear a suit. "We were younger… and, you know, we hadn't- we weren't. Back then. And it's not like anyone else has ever mattered to me like that."

The softest whine slipped out of Catra's throat.

"I mean! You've never showed any interest in… that either- least, not with me." At that, the entirety of Catra's nails threatened to tear through Adora's back.

"Asshole!" She hissed.

"Hey-"

"I've only ever wanted to do it with you." Claws retracted and the soft palms of her hands soothed over the marks before traveling up to hold Adora by the back of her neck.

"Then, why not?"

"Why not what?" Catra looked away, attempting to act as if she had not a care in the world for the other woman she actively clung to.

"Why not come join me tonight, my bed's got more than enough room for the both of us." Adora paused just a moment. "I- it's not that we have to do anything, it can just be cuddles if you want… but, if you are ready, I'm rea-" Adora grunted in pain. "Love, claws, please retract the claws."

"I- sorry." Catra grumbled, pulling back her nails.

"So? What do you think?"

"I… I can't! I have Melog! They will be sad if I leave them alone in my room!" Catra burst out the first excuse she could think of.

"Melog can come with you, and they won't be sad- not unless you are…" The gentle sway of Adora's feet came to a haunt under her. "Would spending the night with me make you-"

"Of course not!" Catra grumbled.

"Then would you like to?"

"You're my girlfriend." The feline woman muttered gently into Adora's chest.

"That doesn't guarantee your answer would be yes."

Catra just tensed in Adora's arms.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Adora left a single kiss at the top of Catra's forehead.

"I want to."

"It's ok if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready! I! I'm not worried about me."

"Melog again?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Adora held tighter to the poor tired and tense woman.

Catra did her best to hide into the towering princess.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong kitten?" Adora's hand rose to stroke at the back of Catra's head.

Blue and yellow eyes shot up in a mix of anger, outrage, desperation, and craving. "That- that's not fair! You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"I said I wouldn't call you that again unless I had a good reason. This seemed like a pretty good time." Adora smirked.

"Not funny! We are around people! Other people!"

"What? You don't want them to know that when I called you ki-"

"Don't you dare!"

"You purred in my lap."

"That's it! I'm going home!" Catra broke off and turned away, only to be held back by the gentlest grip of Adora's hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, please. Just, talk to me?" Adora released what negligent grip she held on Catra's hand, but Catra was quick to steal her girlfriend's hand back.

"I- just not here? Ok?"

"Does that mean we have to leave early?"

"Do we have to stay?" Catra pouted.

"I'd prefer it if we stayed just for a couple more songs, and at least said goodbye to everyone."

"Three songs, then home."

"Three songs, then home to our bed?" Adora emphasized the word.

"Our?" Catra shivered in excitement.

"If you are up for it?"

"Our bed." Catra gave a nod of agreement and consent.

The last three dances found the two dancing closer and closer to each other although drifting further and further apart from everyone else as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Soft goodbyes to all the princesses came only a moment before Catra actually began clinging to her girlfriend. From there, the trip back to Brightmoon seemed to slip by into nothing. With little more than an exchange of glances, the duo decided that Adora's room might be the better one for the night, but Catra was adamant that Melog be allowed to come with; that the little animal would be too scared and alone if it sensed her turbulent feelings but couldn't see her. Odd though the request may have seemed, Adora didn't see it right to deny Catra that small a comfort.

"My bed's… it's just over here." Adora winced awkwardly.

"I know where the bed is. It's not the first time I've been in here." Catra huffed as she showed a near shaking Melog off to a comfortable couch in the corner of the room before petting them and giving them a kiss on the forehead.

"I- Are you- can you-" Adora caught herself before realizing simply shifting back to good old Adora form wold make slipping out of her dress incredibly easy.

"Huh? What?" Catra turned back, clearly on edge.

"Nothing." Adora smiled as she allowed herself to shift back, the sleeves falling off of her smaller shoulders. She saved the garment from falling to the floor, but only just barely and only because she held it up at her chest. From there, she plopped back down on her bed.

Catra gulped hard, feeling a familiar and frustrating heat building up in her body.

"Wai! Wait! I thought we were going to talk before we just went ahead and! And! And!" Catra yelped, Melog turning a worried color behind her.

"Are you up for cuddles while we talk?" Adora offered it with such a sureness, a confidence that baffled the other woman. How could someone ever for such confidence and self assurity to just ask for something so vulnerable as cuddles? Outrageous!

"I- I guess we could, sure." Catra allowed, pretending that she didn't care, that it wasn't something she desperately craved as well.

Adora held out her hands, patiently waiting as if attempting to coax a real cat into her arms.

"Fine. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Catra rolled her eyes as she plopped down into Adora's lap.

"You were the one that was worried about this." Adora leaned in, wrapping her arms around Catra from behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Catra shifted all too comfortable in Adora's lap and unsure how to hide the physical signs of her appreciation for it.

"Kitten." Adora sighed, her arms wrapping tighter around Catra's core.

Catra wriggled in the other woman's lap, clearly uncomfortable with her own reaction to the title and not the title itself.

"You said you were worried about me being ready?"

Catra fidgeted worse. "What if- what if my… what if my body isn't what you expect, what you want… you know, when I take off my clothes and stuff."

"What do you mean Kitte-"

"Don't say that! You'll get me all!" Catra squirmed.

"Get you all what?" Adora whispered to her lover seductively. "You know, I'm already…" She paused to kiss at Catra's neck. "Drenched… you know, down there."

Catra went stiff in more than one way.

"I loved dancing with you tonight. I… I know it's not really your type of thing, that you'd rather be at a party to taunt me than to dance. But it was nice, to feel you close, hold you, kiss you."

"Adora!" Catra whined as she felt the other woman's lips on her neck.

"I! I!"

"Are you sure you are ready?" Adora turned Catra's head ever so slightly as she craned her neck to kiss her lips. "We don't have to."

"I'm so ready." Catra loathed all the places her heart thudded.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I told you Adora!"

"What are you afraid I'll find kitten?" Adora kissed again. "You're so beautiful through and through."

"But what if I'm not!"

"You are." Adora whispered.

"I! Not all of me!"

"Yes, all of you."

"But! But, what if I'm not what you expect."

"I don't expect anything love, not like that at least. I just expect you to try to love me back."

"I! I'm not the same as you Adora! Not… not down there!"

"There's a lot of ways we are different kitten." Adora pulled playfully at Catra's fur, then her ear and tail. "What do you mean."

"I'm not… not a girl- not entirely." Catra choked on the word, hating it as tears welled.

"Yes, you are." Adora seamlessly countered.

"Adora! You don't know! I-"

"Yes, I do. And you are all girl Catra." Adora kissed her cheek. "We used to shower together as kids, don't you remember? You may have grown hair down there way sooner than I did, but I wasn't blind." Suddenly and without warning, Catra turned around and pinned Adora down to the bed, something poking at the princes down in between them.

"You! You knew?! This whole time! You knew!" Warm tears fell and splashed down on Adora's cheeks from above.

"I had my suspicions." Adora shrugged into the pain of Catra's claws, allowing her girlfriend that strength in the face of weakness. "I figured that if it was still there you had done some deal with Shadow Weaver to help you develop other features that were more you as you grew older; more feminine. But I wasn't going to ask. It wasn't any of my business until you were ready to share your body with me; it's still only my business if you want to share it with me."

"You knew this whole time!"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Adora nodded.

"And you're ok with it?" Catra blinked, hot tears flowing faster and faster.

"Of course. I've never cared what was between your legs. I've just loved you." Hesitantly, Adora's hand slipped down between them to hover just below Catra's fully erect length. "May I?"

"I- I love you so much Adora."

"I love you too. Would you like me to?"

"You're sure you are ok with it?" Catra suddenly found it so hard to restrain herself from bucking up against Adora's hand.

"I wouldn't have offered if I weren't kitten." Adora smirked.

At that, Catra broke, her hips naturally found themselves rolling down, grinding herself against Adora's palm. The second she could feel the warmth of her girlfriend's hand on her, she began to come undone, to completely unravel all at once.

"There you go, that's my good little kitten." Adora wrapped her fingers around the length, enjoying the abundance of heat radiating off of it.

"Adora!" Catra cried out, reeling at the overwhelming sensations.

"That's it. Now, may I take off your clothes?"

"Please." Catra sheepishly yelped out.

"Good." Adora transformed back, flipping them over with ease and holding Catra down. She may have torn her dress in the process, but it was worth it to see that look of desperation in Catra's eyes. From there, Catra uncharacteristically seemed to give absolutely no fight, she actually aided Adora in slipping off her dress, then bra, and then the panties that hid her length. The feline women fidgeted at its reveal, still not quite comfortable with it herself even if Adora was. "It's beautiful." Adora offered the small comfort, her heated breath brushing against it in the chilled room turned steamy.

"Adora! I! Your- your breath!"

"I have an idea." Adora winked. "May I try something?" She lowered her head just enough to denote her intentions.

Catra's pupils blew at the sheer ideation, her cock straining painfully with need for relief. She couldn't bring her throat to words, but she could manage to nod weakly.

"Good, good," Adora eased back into her normal self as she lowered her mouth and parted her lips. She wanted their first time together to be purely them, no She-Ra needed. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she took her lover's length into her mouth. Catra lost herself completely in an instant. Head tossed back mind-melting out of her ears and tears of worry slipping to that of joy. She had no way to reconcile the sensations at her core, the delight and warmth of Adora's tongue swirling along her. Feline yelps and cries filled the room. She clawed and yanked at the mattress, failing to hold back her hips from bucking up into Adora's mouth.

"Mhmm Lwv you" Adora mused, her mouth still full of cock that threatened to fill her throat.

"I! I! I love you too Adora! God! I- I'm!" Catra cried louder, losing any restraint as a hand flew down to the back of Adora's head to encourage her to go further. "I'm so close! I!"

Adora just gave a consenting hum, reassuring to the other woman that she wasn't going to stop for anything so puny as a little orgasm about to ravage her girlfriend and destroy her very soul.

"Fuck I'm! I'm!" Catra's voice broke as her core tensed and released in rapturous cycles that washed down upon her, not just cleansing her like the rain, but turning her into the sheer rainmaker as she filled Adora's mouth.

It wasn't until another minute or so had passed that the feline woman realized Adora had released her length and that the other woman was no longer atop her that her head began to truly clear. But from there, it was all too quick that everything else filled her senses. A loud growl coming from her left along with a notable sink in the mattress.

"No! No! Melog, I wasn't hurting her! I swear!" Adora pleaded her case to the alien animal that had her pinned down. "Babe! Help!" Adora laughed anxiously as the animal threatened to maul her if she hurt its momma.

Catra failed to subdue her delight, something that did well to soothe Melog who eagerly hopped off of Adora to lick Catra's face, only incredibly worried for her after the abundance of noise.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault I was the one that demanded they tag along." Catra wore a wild smile as she petted down Melog's back, calming them and coaxing them to lay down with her on the bed.

"Maybe we cuddle now? Let them settle down? Continue in the morning?"

"I- I'd really like that. Thank you."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna start pimping my discord server out again! I know some other authors who use their server as a place to bounce ideas off readers and talk to them about fics and stuff. I crave this.  
> So, why not! Drop over by the server and tell me something you wanna see in this fic or maybe something else entirely! Here’s the link : https://discord.gg/y2yhhnvcsd It can also be found on my tumblr Hopefulbadgerjunara or https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/  
> Just remember to read the rules and react with the Ok emoji when you’re done to actually get into the server.


End file.
